


发蠢<上>

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 臭不要脸流氓头子*白切黑冰美人
Kudos: 40





	发蠢

**Author's Note:**

> 臭不要脸流氓头子*白切黑冰美人

*爽文

发蠢<上>

白色的教科院是一个小型建筑群，一栋一栋接连着灰蓝色的天空，显得倒是蛮有艺术氛围，不像是和搞尖端科研的人们挂钩的地方。

最高的大楼上层逐渐爬上一层昏光，黄昏要来了。僻静的远处大道上传来一阵阵层层叠叠的机车轰鸣声，由远到近，最终一个小摩托车车队出现在视线尽头，卷着沙尘逼近，三三两两停在了教科院的大门口，散布地还挺均匀，正好把出口围了起来。

那是一队业余爱好者，纯粹好玩儿，机车的规格也不太讲究，倒是都擦得闪亮气派。他们停在那里一个一个熄了火。隔着一栏围墙和铁门禁，明明和内部的环境格格不入，却还都挺悠然自得的，乱哄哄地舒展起了胳膊腿。

一个人下了车，凑近了最前面的那辆领头机车，问道：“大哥，今天这是打谁啊？”

那人不回答，慢悠悠把那无比骚包的头盔摘了下来，一仰头左右活动脖子，露出了头盔下的那张脸。

他剪了个长寸，刘海短呼呼地挡住了几厘米额头，露出整齐的剑眉和立体五官，眼睛不大，却还挺有神，只往后一瞥，身后的人们都坐直了些。

吴世勋从皮衣口袋里敲了根烟出来，啪嗒一声点上了，吸了一口，吐了口烟，才拧着眉头无语道：“怎么整天就打谁打谁的，能不能文明点？”

一帮人面面相觑。吴世勋是这一带出了名的敢惹事不怕事，家里还贼有钱，宠儿子宠上天，简直就是这里街上一霸，三天两头辗转酒吧街，老板们看着他还都得毕恭毕敬的，招待好了有大把钞票拿，若是跟人打起群架来，店都能给你砸了。

“不揍人来这破地方干嘛啊？骑了六十公里，油都没了。”

另一个跟班小弟提问了，搞不懂，大哥突然假惺惺，嘴上还说一套什么懂文明讲礼貌，瘆人。

吴世勋跨下车，马丁靴勒地紧，显得脚踝细，腿更长了。他扬起手，手套就打在那人后脑勺。

“你懂个屁，骑六十公里就只能为了打人？带你们见见未来嫂子。”

“奥～噢吼～”

男生们愣了一下，接着都乐呵呵起哄起来，手掌都给拍红了。

未来嫂子，这词用的挺重。不知道是哪个大美女被他们大哥看上了，也不知道她算是幸还是不幸。

吴世勋扬起一边嘴角笑了笑，又得意又臭屁，大拇指和食指捏着烟屁股抽了最后一口，烟雾往上吐，然后落在他脸上，睁开眼睛看到了黄澄澄的日光，心情不能再明媚。

张艺兴是吧，张艺兴。

吴世勋认识张艺兴是在上周末的慈善酒会上。他也不搞慈善，他爸搞，想弄到入场劵再容易不过了。吴世勋就在他的衣柜里瞧了瞧，里面摆了一排量了他的数据定做的西装，他想了想，挑了套墨蓝色的，肩头泛着点银光，口袋里别着块鹅黄色的绸子领巾。

他对正装也没什么研究，反正他腿长个高，宽肩窄腰，每一套他穿着都好看。

他推开宴厅的大门走过去，脸色一板，果然收获了很高的关注度，他直视前方，心里却明清着很多人明里暗里都在瞧他。他这张脸很会蛊惑人心，只要不张口，所有人都当他是个年轻有为的少年企业慈善家。

吴世勋在服务生的托盘上拿了杯香槟，三指捏住杯脚晃起来，抿了一口，站在人群后观察。

他不想找人社交，和暴发户聊不来楼盘，和艺术家聊不来画展，聊聊哪里的迪好蹦，怎么揍人比较疼他还是有点兴趣的，就是没人和他聊。

今天是来猎艳的。

吴世勋眯起眼睛慢悠悠扫视人群，薄唇配上尖下颏，像一头藏在草丛里无情无欲的捕猎者，等着哪只漂亮猎物自己上钩。

站在烛台架子下面的一对人引起了他的注意。一个男人背对着他，穿了一身一尘不染的白色正装，配低帮皮鞋，露出有一块儿暗沉疤痕的脚踝，那块粉色的暗沉装点在他的雪白踝骨上倒是不觉得违和，反而衬托出了一股子精心设计好的纹身的味道。

男人在跟一个老板寒暄，是陆总，吴世勋认识他，他爸爸的生意伙伴，人到中年开始发福，还总是抹一头锃亮的发胶。这个位置正好能看到陆总的脸，他脸上的抬头纹都挺......谄媚的，眼睛还直勾勾盯着男人，嘴上是抹不开的笑，说不上来是什么感觉，吴世勋厌恶地混身打了个颤。

别往前了，你的肚子不会顶到人家么？

不知道在说什么，他的肥手拍上了男人的肩膀，鼓励似地捏了捏，像前辈关照晚辈，吴世勋皱了下眉头，又饶有兴趣地看了下去。

陆总眼睛里的光都快射出来了，太明显了，吴世勋觉得自己看的很明白，只不过那个男人仿佛对此一无所知，不为所动，照旧攀谈着，左边耳朵上的那一穗银亮的细耳坠一抖一抖反着光。他的耳朵很尖，吴世勋从来没有见过这么尖的耳朵，好像没有成功变化成人类的精灵。

陆总好像要带男人离开这里，他抓住他的胳膊，弄皱了西装，眼看着男人就要迈开脚顺着这个暖心前辈的好意找个别的地儿聊聊了，吴世勋突然有些不爽。

他要拯救这个单纯无辜的小白兔于坠入陆总的圈套之中。

天啊，自己好伟大。

吴世勋喝掉最后一口酒，起身走到两人身后，挥动手臂打招呼：“陆总，好巧啊。”

陆总抬头，发现是他，眼底闪过一丝迟疑：“小勋，你跟你爸一起来了？”

“我爸他在楼上谈生意呢，我就是来玩玩。”

吴世勋懒洋洋地站在那，歪着嘴角笑了笑，正思索怎么找事比较有意思呢，一直背对他的人终于缓缓转过身来了 。

吴世勋的眼神投到他身上，正好奇这究竟是什么样的货色，能让陆总露出那种急不可耐的油腻表情，瞬间就怔住了。

卧槽，真他妈的好看。

那人留了个熨贴的中分，缓慢地向他眨了下眼睛，是那种像一帧帧播放的缓慢，先抬头再抬眼，媚骨风情，眼珠子油亮亮地仔细看着他。下巴很尖，却包着一层圆润的肉，微微翘起，和丰满的下唇一同形成一个漂亮的沟壑。

吴世勋因为那个眼神产生了一瞬间的失神，他反应过来的时候在心里骂了自己一嘴，祈祷自己露出的不是和陆总一样的表情。

教科院里终于往外出人了，陆陆续续的秃顶男人往外走，夹杂着一两个穿着白大褂绑着头发的女人，一看就是常年不见太阳，工作特殊的精英人士。

一个小弟忍不住问了一嘴：“大哥，你确定是要在这里找人？”

“废话太多。”

那晚男人递给他的名片上写的地址就是这里没错，吴世勋不太耐烦，只顾着盯着大门口看。几个人走过他们身边忍不住仔细打量了一番，太奇怪了，哪有摩托车队停在教科院门口休息的，还零零散散占了这么大地儿，保安也不管管。

吴世勋没空理会别人窸窸窣窣的质疑声，他看到那个男人出来了，抱了本夹子，戴着黑色口罩往外走。

又是一身白，真不耐脏，吴世勋想到，然后露出了平生最灿烂的笑容，迈开长腿大跨步向他走去。

“嗨～”

吴世勋举在脑袋边的右手晾在空气里，脸上的表情无人看。那人衣角擦着他的身体，径直从他身边走了过去。

“张艺兴，”吴世勋很快消化了这尴尬，两步追上了，“是我啊，好巧。”

张艺兴停住了脚，口罩也不摘，一双漂亮眼睛淡漠地扫了一眼那排五颜六色的摩托车，然后才慢悠悠看着他：“是啊，好巧。”

吴世勋朝他扬了扬手里的头盔，“下班了？要不要做我的车出去转转？”

张艺兴摇了摇头，手还插在兜里。

吴世勋摸了根烟出来，另一只手举着打火机：“抽根烟么？”

“脏东西。不抽。”

张艺兴几乎是想都没想就拒绝了他，好像眼睛都懒得睁到最大。

吴世勋尴尬地怔在原地，感觉身后十几双眼神要把两人盯穿。

他靠近了点，表情一下子就变得不那么平易近人了起来，声音压得哑哑的，“美人儿，也不用这么不给人面子吧。”

张艺兴动了动眼珠子，眼神没躲闪，好像把美人儿这个不太恰当的词消化地很好。

吴世勋又逼近了一步，低头继续耍流氓，还是那种黑社会似的流氓。

“我上周刚帮你摆脱那个老东西，你就这么报答我？”

张艺兴噗嗤一声笑了，嘴巴藏在口罩下面，眼睛弯弯的，连双眼皮褶皱都很完美，笑得吴世勋突然有些不知所措。

他说：“那个蠢货，谁用你帮我摆脱的。”

他突然把手从口袋里抽出来，摸了摸吴世勋的头，变得友善极了：“小朋友，你的摩托车队倒是挺炫酷的，就是我没什么兴趣，以后别来这玩了，快回家吧。”

修长手指从他的硬硬的短发上滑下来，还不知有意无意碰到了吴世勋的耳骨钉，指尖萦绕着淡淡香水味，往他鼻子里钻。

吴世勋叫他摸懵了，看着张艺兴走远的背影好久才缓过神来，他木木地走到兄弟们跟前，被摸过的耳尖还带着点红色的温度，问道：“是我今天不够帅？”

“够帅。”

“极帅。”

“绝对帅。”

不应该啊......吴世勋喃喃自语，就他这老天爷往他嘴里塞饭吃的资本，这种小白兔从来都是一撩一个准，这太不应该了。

自己好像反被美人儿撩了？

“大哥，确定要这么干么？”

小弟咽了口口水，有点摸不到头脑，“万一，万一他报警了怎么办？”

吴世勋恶狠狠地：“你不会在他报警之前堵住他的嘴？快去！”

五六个人簇拥着走了。留吴世勋一个人蹲在墙角等消息。

他想了个最俗套的法子，英雄救美，在美人儿被几个不知道从哪里钻出来的地痞流氓围堵调戏，正慌张失措的时候，吴世勋正巧路过，天降正义。

点子这么烂也不能怪他，谁叫他从来不需要追人，讨别人喜欢这项本领基本为零呢。

吴世勋等得有点无聊，他跨上大摩托，给小弟发消息: [轻点]

[别把人弄疼了]

还没等手机黑屏，他就收到了微信回复。

[大哥！有人抢先了！]

接下来收到了一个小视频。

他看见纷杂的人影里，张艺兴被两个男人推搡到了墙上，葱段一样的手指都被人攥红了。

[怎么办大哥，现在怎么办？]

“卧槽！”吴世勋把烟头狠狠摔在地上：[还怎么办？干他丫的!]

不对。

[你们先别动，等我过去干他丫的！]

发动机声震耳欲聋，机车像离弦的箭一样飞了出去，车轱辘差点儿离地。

吴世勋真的很对得起他打了十几年的架，也对得起小时候学过的截拳道。他拍了拍那个壮汉的肩膀，那人刚一回头就抡起胳膊十成十地砸了过去，差点把下巴揍脱臼了。

另一个同伙反应过来，从腰间抽出一把小匕首，划开空气，贴着他的鬓角往下刺，被他一酒瓶子砸在脑袋上拍碎了，瞬间空气中血腥味充沛，激得张艺兴红了眼。

两个人还在地上哆嗦着想站起来，吴世勋手里拎着半个残碎的瓶子垂在身侧，低着头向贴着墙站着的张艺兴看去。

“你没事吧。”

他的上半张脸藏在阴影里，声音好温柔，还露出了一个自以为最沉稳可靠的笑容。

张艺兴像是被突然杀出来的他吓了个半死，还目睹了这一场电光火石间的血腥，红着眼睛张了张嘴，不知道该做什么表情。他突然张圆了眼睛，薄凉的声音拔高：“小心！”

吴世勋飞快往前迈了一步，把他圈在臂弯里，飞起一脚踹人，厚重的皮靴子杀伤力很强，几乎要把人的手指头踢个粉碎性骨折。

那两个人大概是没想过半路杀出个陈咬金，身上几乎什么都没带， 猝不及防被急着要开屏的公孔雀吴世勋毫不收力痛揍一顿，拳拳到肉，几乎懵了，再也不敢多留，一路骂骂咧咧一瘸一拐地跑远了。

张艺兴的腰还被吴世勋一只胳膊搂在怀里，贴在身上。他皱了皱眉，想离开他的束缚，没想到被那人猛力拽的更近了，身后两道鼻息暖烘烘喷在他脖颈儿里，压低了的声线磁磁的，嘴唇就贴在他耳边：

“跑哪去？”

吴世勋歪打正着，撩拨到了怀中人全身最敏感的部位。他脖子痒的很，几乎立马就红遍了，强忍着缩紧了脖子扭动的欲望，张艺兴咬牙切齿地警告，“你给我，松开......”

他试图挣扎了一下，可是没用，吴世勋胳膊像一根铁一样箍在他腰上，几乎把他单薄的身体都圈了起来，手掌还贴的很紧，腰间被碰到的那一块皮肤被捂地暖和，逐渐升温滚烫，随着呼气一同起伏。

张艺兴身体一紧，混身僵硬成了一根棍。他感到身后人把另一只手放在他的屁股上，轻轻但极有技巧地揉了一把。

呼吸粗重的耳语，“身材很好啊。”

张艺兴闭着眼喘了口气，再睁眼就换上了套轻松的口气，“小勋，你先把哥哥松开再陪你玩。”

他声音冷冷清清的，像是寒冬腊月吹在脸上的风，但轻轻拂过耳畔又能像邻家少年一样惹人亲近，蛊惑人心，“你这样我肚子很难受，听话。”

吴世勋被一声“小勋”，一声“听话”彻底征服了，不消几秒就乖乖松了手，还没等再开口，就被一个大耳刮子抽懵了。

张艺兴活动了一下手腕，他这一下抽的又狠又准，直接把吴世勋的脑袋扇歪了。

他脸上表情冰冷一片，眉头微蹙着一拢厌恶，垂着眼淡淡地看着那人，脸上一抹被轻薄后的红晕，咬着嘴唇正了正右手叠戴的精致小戒指———刚才太过用力以至于都错位了，然后转身走了，一句话都没留下。

早就在周围不知道哪里躲着看戏的小弟们此时都冒出来了，静悄悄围了上来，一人吞了口口水，小声说道：“大哥，你没事吧。”

吴世勋低着头站着，脸上火辣辣的，思绪彻底被打成浆糊。

以吴流氓的认知，他是怎么也想不明白，救了你一命，给摸一下屁股怎么了？

这难道很过分么？

他右手手指抓了下空气，那人又小又翘的屁股的触感好像还存留在他的手上，弹得很，他一只手就能牢牢包覆住一瓣。

“不然我们把他抓了过来揍一顿，给大哥出气......”

吴世勋转头在那人头上抽了一巴掌，他脸上还有五个明显的指印，发起火来很滑稽，“揍你妈逼啊，蠢东西！”

给脸不要脸的小婊子。吴世勋狠狠地想到，往地上呸了一口，什么小白兔，明明就是只高傲的野猫，嘿———他还真就睡定了，睡不到吴世勋仨字倒过来写！

tbc.


End file.
